El Regreso de Hao
by LaYdI tOmOe
Summary: Dos años pasaron desde que Yoh acabo con su hermano. Pero¿es todo lo que parece? ¿acaso Hao nunca murió? ¿y quien es la nueva chica y que demonios tiene que ver con Hao? [NotYaoi] Piedad! Lean y dejen RR!
1. Chapter 1

**El Regreso de Hao**

By

**Tomoe-chan**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola wapas!!! (y wapos xD)**

**Etto... pues aqui venia yo a dejarles la primera parte de este mi fic de Shaman King, el primero que publico de este anime, y que de hecho, fue el primero que escribi... esperen ettoo... no fue exactamente el primero, por que esta escribiendo dos al mismo tiempo, pero como sea, aqui se los traigo. El original fue escrito en formato Scrip, asi que apesar de que ya esta completo, me tardare un poquito en subir los capitulos, pues los estoy rehaciendo (remake & reload! xD).**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Tiempo:** Post-serie

**Género:** Not Yaoi (aun no estoy lista para hacer una historia de este genero)

**Resumen:** Dos años pasaron desde que Yoh acabo con su hermano. Pero¿es todo lo que parece¿acaso Hao nunca murio¿y quien es la nueva chica y que demonios tiene que ver con Hao?

**Advertencias:** Hemmm... creo que si: Mary Sue, girlpower, spoilers para los que no vieron la serie o que nunca la terminaron de ver, y los diabéticos, les suguiero abstenerse, que puede llegar a ser MUY dulce. (Vamos! que la escribi hace tres años... todavia era una niña inocente que soñaba con vivir un cuento de hadas!)

**Ahora si, a leer!**

* * *

**Parte I**

Habían pasado ya mas de dos años desde que Yoh y sus amigos habían derrotado a Hao. No había señal alguna de que el Torneo de los Shamanes fuera a continuar, mientras que en casa de Yho se preparaba una pequeña reunión.

-¿Ya preparaste la cena?- preguntó Anna a su prometido.

-No, jijiji- rió despreocupadamente Yoh.

-Será mejor que des prisa, tengo hambre. Por cierto, trata de que la cena sepa bien esta vez o tendrás que repetirla- le dijo amenazadoramente Anna.

-Esta bien Anna…- respondió Yoh y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Anna, ya termine de limpiar el piso, ya puse la ropa a lavar y ya la tendí- dijo Manta, que habia crecido un poco desde el Torneo de los Shamanes.

-Bien, ahora ve a limpiar los baños- le respondio esta, con su cara de poquer, y viendo como siempre la televisión.

-Pero Anna…- protestó Manta.

-¡Ve!- le dijo con un tono que indicaba que no queria más excusas. La chica, aunque ya no era tan estricta como antes, seguia siendo firme e imponente.

-Bueno ya que me queda- respondió Manta con una cara de pesar.

En la cocina, Yho preparaba la cena con la ayuda de Fausto y Elisa mientras que charlaban un poco.

-Me pregunto que ira a pasar con el Torneo de los Shamanes, por que no creo que los Grandes Espíritus puedan estar sin un Rey Shaman- le dijo Yoh a Fausto.

-No, eso es verdad, los Grandes Espíritus no pueden estar sin un Rey Shaman, pero no sé de que forma nos irán a avisar, por que el cometa Lago, que anuncia el comienzo del Torneo de los Shamanes, no volverá a pasar sino hasta dentro de 500 años- le respondió.

Así pasaron el resto del tiempo, debatiendo a cerca de muchos temas, en lo que terminaban de preparar la cena.

Ya en la cena, todos comian en silencio, la mayoria metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Has mejorado tu sazón, Yho, pero te falta bastante- dijo Anna, rompiendo el silencio. Aunque el chico sabia que era un gran cumplido, viniendo de la chica.

-Anna hace tiempo que no vemos a los chicos, así que estaba pensando en invitarlos a comer,- comenzó a hablar Yoh, arriesgandose después de el comentario de la chica.

-Esta bien- dijo Anna sin inmutarse.

-Pero Annita, es que hace mucho que no los veo...

-Dije que esta bien- le repitió la chica.

-Por... ¿ah¿En serio?. ¡Gracias Anna!- dijo Yoh, mientras se ponia a saltar como un niño pequeño que acaba de recibir el jugete que queria. Mientras que Anna sonrio imperceptiblemente. Aunque no lo admitiera, ella también extrañaba a sus amigos. Cada quien habia decidido seguir su propio camino, para hacerse más fuertes, por si el torneo se realizaba de nuevo.

Un par de semanas después, la Pensión de las Aguas Termales de Fumbari (Anna por fin habia cumplido su sueño de crear su empresa) se preparaba para la fiesta que tendrian por la noche.

-Don Yoh, doña Anna, permítanme preparar la cena de esta noche, ya que será algo especial, esta noche quiero preparar algo delicioso- les habia dicho Ryu que habia llegado de improviso esa mañana.

-Está bien, ya probaste en otra ocasión ser un excelente cocinero…no como Yho- dijo con una media sonrisa, y una mirada reprobatoria hacia su prometido.

Yoh simplemente rió, como solia hacer.

-Muchas gracias doña Anna- Dijo Ryu agradeciendo el cumplido, pues era raro escuchar uno de la boca de la rubia. Y luego escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Ve a ver quien es, Yho- le mandó Anna.

-Sí, Anna- respondió el joven.

Minutos después vieron al visitante.

-¡¡Lyserg!!- gritó Ryu nada más verlo, y lo abrazo, llorando cascadas por los ojos, mientras murmuraba cosas como: "tanto tiempo" "te extrañe" "el pequeño Lyserg" y otras tantas.

-Hola a todos, espero no llegar muy temprano, pero pense que seria lo mejor- saludó Lyserg, con su amable sonrisa.

-No importa, siempre eres bienvenido en nuestra casa Lyserg- le dijo Yoh.

-Muchas gracias Yho- le agradeció el muchacho. Poco después logró safarze de Ryu, pero tuvo que ayudarlo en la cocina a petición de este.

Por la tarde y noche, comenzarón a llegar sus amigos. Pronto, todos estuvieron alli: Ren, Horo-Horo, Pilika, Chocolove, Fausto, Elisa, Tamao (que de hecho estaba viviendo en la Pensión), Lyserg, Ryu, y por supueto Anna, Yoh y Manta.

-Bien, la cena esta lista, pueden empezar a comer- dijo Ryu al servir el último plato.

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

La cena transcurria normal, si asi se le podia llamar. Todos charlaban animadamente, aunque de vez en cuando se oian unas peleas de esto y lo otro, para no perder la costumbre, obviamente libradas por Ren y Horo-Horo, animadas por Chocolove, y tratando de ser calmadas por Lyserg, Tamao y Pilika. Esta ultima era el mayor motivo de pelea, pues nada más se habian sentado a comer, Ren se habia sentado al lado de ella, aun habiendo mas puestos vacios. Horo-horo que se olia lo que el chico de ojos dorados se traia con su pequeña hermana lo retaba a cada poco con lo que fuese, para evitar que el chico en cuestion "engatusara" a su hermana. Lo que le resultaba un poco dificil pues queria evitar la charla entre Ren y Pilika, tanto como el queria hacer lo propio con la chica que tenia a su lado, Tamao. La cual le decia cada dos por tres que dejara de molestarlos, y lo conseguia por un par de minutos, hasta que su cerebro se "reconectaba", y volvia al objetivo que tenia antes de hacer caso a Tamao.

Pero de un momento a otro todos callaron, dejaron de comer, fastidiar o lo que fuera que hubiesen estado haciendo antes, pues sintieron de golpe como aparecia un poder espiritual muy parecido al que habia pertenecido a Hao, lo cual no podia ser, pues él estaba muerto. Además de otro casi igual de fuerte.

-Amo Yho,- le dijo Amidamaru a su shaman.

-Lo sé, vayamos a investigar- le respondio Yoh a su espiritu acompañante. El vinculo y entendimiento entre shaman y espiritu se habia incrementado con el tiempo. Podia, por así decirlo, "leer la mente del otro".

Ren, Ryo, Lisergh, Yoh, Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Fausto y sus espíritus acompañantes y Elisa, junto con Manta, fueron a investigar que era lo que pasaba, querian saber de quienes provenian aquellos enormes poderes espiritules.

En la entrada de la casa de Yoh, estaba parada una chica de pelo gris azulado, largo,y ondulado, ojos grises y piel blanca como la nieve, que llevaba un bebe en los brazos y a la par de ella…el Espíritu del Fuego en su tamaño pequeño.

Al ver esto, el shock fue completo. ¿Cómo podia ser aquello? Hao solo revivia cada quinientos años, para entrar en el Torneo de Shamanes, y por consiguiente el Espiritu de Fuego estaba de alguna manera sellado. ¿Acaso no lo habian eliminado de la faz de la Tierra?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Esa fue la primera parte de mi fic!  
****Perdonen las faltas de ortogrfía, pero no me dio tiempo de revisar bien bien la historia.  
Espero que les guste y que me pongan reviews!!!  
****Y quien sabe, incluso podria llegar a cambiar un poco la historia con sus comments, o quizas podria ponerle mas cosas o algo asi.  
****Pero todo depende de sus comments!**

**Atte,  
****Tomoe-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**El Regreso de Hao**

By

**Tomoe-chan**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Hola wapas!!! (y wapos xD)**

**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este mi fic de Shaman King, el primero que publico de este anime.**

**El original fue escrito en formato Scrip, asi que apesar de que ya esta completo, me tardare un poquito en subir los capitulos, pues los estoy rehaciendo (remake & reload! xD).**

**Millones de disculpas a las/los (dos o tres) lectoras/es de este fic, por haberme tardado tanto, pero es que quería componerle muchas cosas a esta parte, y pues no sabia exactamente como hacerlo o que escribir para que quedara como yo quería. Al final logré avanzar mucho, pues a mi papá le prestaron la laptop en el trabajo, y mientras él trabajaba en la PC, yo estaba felizmente inspirada en la laptop.**

**Asi que si deben agradecerle a mi padre por haber llevado la laptop... y que yo andubiera (o como sea que se escriba) inspirada. Cabe decirles que esta parte la teminé hoy. **

**Aclaraciones:**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Shaman King pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, a exepción de Hashimoto Kutani, que es creación puramente mía. Y no ganó nada con esto, más que un par de reviews felicitandome, y alegrandome la vida. Y nadie puede demandarme por eso. Además... no tengo dinero para eso TT.TT

**Tiempo:** Post-serie

**Género:** Not Yaoi (aun no estoy lista para hacer una historia de este genero, o por lo menos no en esta serie).

**Resumen:** Dos años pasaron desde que Yoh acabo con su hermano. Pero ¿es todo lo que parece¿acaso Hao nunca murió¿y quién es la nueva chica y qué demonios tiene que ver con Hao?

**Advertencias:** Hemmm... creo que si: Mary Sue, girlpower, spoilers para los que no vieron la serie o que nunca la terminaron de ver, y los diabéticos, les suguiero abstenerse, que puede llegar a ser MUY dulce. (Vamos! que la escribi hace tres años... todavia era una niña inocente que soñaba con vivir un cuento de hadas!)

**Ahora si, a leer!**

* * *

**Parte II**

-Tu debes ser Yoh Asakura,- le afirmó la extraña, más que peguntárselo.

-Si,- fue la seca respuesta del chico. Estaba serio y confundido. Nada de lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos tenia sentido. Todos le habian brindado su poder para derrotarlo. Entonces¿porqué no habia muerto¿por qué su hermano, porque estaba seguro de que eso era el bebé en los brazos de aquella chica, tenia esa forma?

-Por fin lo he encontrado- susurró la chica, más para si misma, o más bien como si estubiera hablando con el bebé y este le entendiera, cosa que parecía poco probable, pues el bebé parecia dormido.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- no confiaba en ella. Por lo menos no por ahora. No mientras no supiera cuales eran sus intenciones.

-Mi nombre es Hashimoto Kutani y he venido a terminar…- comenzó a hablar, pero luego calló. Talvez había sido mucha información. Pero es que el tiempo se le escaseaba. Mas esta pausa fue mal interpretada por la mayoría.

-Si has venido a pelear con don Yoh, tendrás que pelear con nosotros primero- le dijo muy seriamente Ryu, sacando su espada de madera, con la cual le apunto muy cerca de la cara, justo en medio de los ojos, mientras a su lado aparecia Tokagero.

-Yo no he venido a pelear- le respondio la chica con una media mueca de fastidio, y bajando el arma que le apuntaba, con uno de sus dedos.

-Entonces ¿a qué has venido?- le dijo Yoh, cuya expresion se habia suaviazdo, pero aun asi su voz no dejaba de sonar seria.

-He venido ha cumplir mi deber- dijo rápida pero simplemente.

-Y cual es tu supuesto "deber"- le habló Ren Tao con sarcasmo. A él tampoco le daba buena espina aquella chica.

-"No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías"- pensó la chica antes de responderles.

-Desde pequeña se me fue otorgado el don de purificar el alma de las personas. Me refiero a que si una persona esta llena de maldad fácilmente podría cambiar a esa persona con solo tocarla.

-¿Y como podemos nosotros estar seguros de eso?- le preguntó ahora Liserg. Él no sabia bien la razón, pero la chicase le hacia muy familiar.

-Porque todo lo que pasa y pasará en esta y las siguientes vidas ya está escrito. Y mi destino es purificar el alma de ese que ha pasado a la inmortalidad, pues posee el don del Fénix. La prueba esta aquí- dijo Kutani señalando al bebe que tenia en sus brazos. Y de repente su voz cambio totalmente, parecía en alguna especie de trance, como si estuviera siendo poseída por algo, y en efecto, así era.- Los Grandes Espíritus le hemos dado a Hao la única oportunidad de redimirse. De lo contrario grandes desgracias le ocurrirían, y el don del Fénix se le sería removido.

-¿A qué se refieren?- preguntó nuevamente Ren.

-Nos referimos a que le hemos dado la oportunidad de cambiar su maldad por vivir eternamente, o enviar directamente su alma al peor de los bajos mundos, donde la agonía es tanta que las almas enloquecen y desaparecen, para nunca más reencarnar. Esta chica fue destinada desde su nacimiento a cambiar el alma de Hao Asakura. Sin embargo por ser un alma llena totalmente de maldad le ha tomado mas tiempo y energía, entre otras cosas. Ahora lo único que necesita es algo que le pueda devolver su cuerpo.

-¿Qué necesitas?- le preguntó Yoh a la chica, que habia dejado de ser poseida, pues su mirada ya no parecia perdida. Mientras tanto, Yoh se encontraba en una lucha interna, debía decirdir que creer y que no, y si debia ayudar a la chica.

-Unicamente un cabello tuyo- le respondió esta.

-No te lo va a dar, además lo único que quieres es revivir a Hao. Yo no creo que ese maldito de Hao vaya a cambiar- le espetó Ren.

-Ya escuché suficientes tonterias,-dijo Anna, parandose a la par de su prometido.- Hao nunca va a cambiar, y lo único que queda por hacer es acabar con ese bebé.

-¡¡No!! Tú no entiendes, yo he purificado a muchas almas. Si tu matas a Hao cometerás un asesinato, ya que yo moriré junto con él, debido al lazo que nos une, yo no puedo soltar a este niño hasta que el cambio haya sido completado. Además aunque yo sobreviva jamas te lo perdonare,- le dijo Kutani con lágrimas en los ojos, de la impotencia que sentía.

Sin que Yoh se diera cuenta, ya todos los otros chicos Shamanes habian hecho su pocesión de objetos. Y con una velocidad impresionante, Anna agarró a su prometido, tirandolos a ambos al suelo, para dar paso a los ataques de los Shamanes.

Kutani no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar. Simpelente se quedo estática, sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Y entonces Hao abrio sus ojos, y un par de alas rojas y doradas los cubrieron a ambos, en una especie de esfera de plumas. El campo de protección, pues eso era aquella esfera, simplemente absorbió todos y cada uno de los ataques. Y luego con una ráfaga fuertísima de aire, las plumas se esparcieron por todos lados y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Los chicos hicieron nuevamente su posecion, e incluso Anna tenia en sus manos su rosario.

Mas Yoh se paró enfrente de ellos, frente a frente, y extendiendo sus brazos, haciendo una especie de barrera entre ellos y Kutani.

-Pero Yho…- le dijo Horo-horo. No entendia la razón por la cual su amigo quería proteger a aquella chica y a Hao, después de todo lo que éste le habia hecho pasar. Pero Yoh simplemente movió la cabeza negando.

-Primero necesito saber su razón para luego poder ayudarla,- le respondió el chico. Luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a Kutani.- Dime¿cómo puedes estar segura de que Hao ha cambiado?

-Bueno… él… él me lo prometió ¡y yo le creo! Porque eso es lo que más me ha ayudado a purificarlo, de lo contrario hubiera sido más difícil, o incluso imposible. Su deseo de cambiar es lo que me ha ayudado,- le respondió con convicción. Nadie dijo nada. Ella sabia que aunque fuera cierto, no habia más pruebas que su palabra. Comenzaba a desesperarse, no encontraba otra razén, e Yoh no decia nada, simplemente se dedicaba a observarla analíticamente.

Y entonces le llego, como caida del cielo, una unica palabra: conexión. ¿Cómo podria habersele olvidado algo como eso?

Decidio arriesgarse un vez más. El tiempo corria, y era la unica oportunidad que le quedaba. O todos sus esfuerzos se irian por el caño.

-¿Es que acaso no lo sientes?- le pregunto a Yoh.- Ustedes son hermanos gemelos, y entre ustedes existe una conexión mayor que la usual entre hermanos de ese tipo,- Yoh no le decia nada.- ¡Por favor! Yo se que lo puedes sentir perfectamente. Puede que talvez hasta hace unos cuantos años no sabias que existia, pero yo se que siempre has sentido esa conexión,- le dijo casi gritandole, mientras derramaba lágrimas. Ya no sabia que más hacer o decir, y él seguia sin decirle nada. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo, llorando impotente, y aferrando más a hacia si el pequeño cuerpo que sostenia en sus brazos, el cual estiraba tambien sus pequeños bracitos tratando de abrazarla.

Yoh cerró sus ojos por un momento y luego los abrió, sorpendido.

-Lo he sentido- le dijo sorprendido, y Kutani levanto el rostro, mientras las lágrimas seguian callendo, pero en sus ojos brillaba la felicidad mezclada con confusión.- Te ayudaré, ya que tus intenciones son buenas, y he sentido como en el alma de Hao ya no reside la maldad,- le dijo con una media sonrisa. Kutani sonrió ampliamente, mientras que las pequeñas manitas trataban de limpiar las lágrimas en la cara de ella.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Yho?- le reclamó Ren.- Puede ser una trampa, nos puede estar mintiendo.

-Ren tiene razón- le dijo Horo-horo.-Solo por esta vez,- agregó en un murmullo audible por todos.

-Yo no lo creo,- les respondió Yoh.- Esa conexión en verdad existe, y yo puedo sentir claramente que eso es verdad.

Mientras que Yho hablaba con sus amigos, Kutani estaba muy feliz, celebrando internamente la ayuda que les iba a brindar Yoh.

-Lo ves,- le dijo Kutani al bebè.- Ahora si voy a poder terminar el cambio, vas a poder vivir en paz, y vas a…- pero no terminó la frase porque una voz que todos escucharon, la interrumpió.

-Cuando el astro mas brillante del firmamento este en su posición más alta será la hora indicada, pero si pasas este momento y el cambio no se efectua, tu morirás junto con el niño. Pero debes ir al lugar donde cambió de dirección el poder.

Kutani se quedo muy confundida por aquellas palabras, que venian de su espiritu acompañante. Al parecer habia sido éste el nuevo medio de comunicarse de los Grandes Espiritus, pues cuando volteo a preguntarle, este tenia cara de no saber de que le estaba hablando. El espiritu acompañante de Kutani, era una bola celeste, con una especie de cola, y unas pequeñas alitas, algo asi como un fantasmita sin mucha forma. (N/A: para que medio se ubiquen, se parece a Ecchan de Mantantei Loki Ragnarok).

Entonces, pequeños fragmentos de escenas pasaron frente a sus ojos, tan rápidos, tan claros y tan impresionantes, que por poco pierde el equilibrio de la impresión. Una familia; una niña pequeña que le hablaba; un bosque; otra familia que reía alegre; un bebé; una casa en llamas; una mirada que en algún momento le dió miedo; ella corriendo con un niño en brazos; la jefa de la aldea Apeche mostrandole su destino; la pelea entre Hao e Yoh; Hao malherido; fiestas, que habian visto a escondidas, de Yoh y sus amigos; el parque; la laguna; Hao envuelto en un az de luz... y Hao como ahora se encontraba, en sus brazos, durmiendo como el bebé que aparentaba ser.

Y entendio que era lo que le habian querido decir los Grandes Espiritus.

Un reloj sonó a lo lejos, indicando las once de la noche. Kutani se sorprendió, ya que primero debia purificar el lugar y a Yoh, y para eso necesitaba de más tiempo del que tenía. Pues la Luna, ese dia estaría en el punto indicado a las 11:59

-No tengo mucho tiempo, tenemos que ir al parque- dijo un poco alterada Kutani, mientras que se acercaba a Yoh y lo tomaba de una muñeca.

-Pero que…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Yoh, antes de ser arrastrado mientras que lo único que le dijo ella fue:

- ¡¡CORRE!!

Al ver esto los chicos tomaron una rápida decisión.

-Sigámoslos- dijo Ryu.

Todos salieron corriendo en dirección al parque.

Cuando llegaron, a pesar de que habían corrido, el tiempo no le iba a alcanzar. Kutani soltó a Yoh, y de entre sus ropas sacó un pergamino purificador. Lo lanzó al aire, y este quedó suspendido, mientras ella murmuraba alguna especie de plegaria, de forma muy rápida.

Rayos de color morado se veian por todos lados, el viento soplaba fuerte, y en todas direcciones. Y aun asi, Kutani sentia que el tiempo no le alcanzaba.

Pero de repente sintió como el proceso iba acelerándose. En frente de ella, en la misma posición, se encotraba Anna, recitando lo mismo que ella, mientras sostenia su rosario de los 1080. Kutani le sonrió sin dejar de recitar.

En menor tiempo lograron purificar el área. Un círculo de un metro y medio de diámetro separaba los separaba a todos, pues se habian reunido al rededor de él, para ver que iba a pasar. Y aunque esto ya estaba hecho, aun faltaba purificar a Yoh, y simbolizar los elementos que le habían entregado una nueva oportunidad...

* * *

**Terminado el 27 de enero e 2008, a la12:55 P.M.**

**Notas de autora:**

**Tenía algo que decirles sobre esta parte... (#piensa...#). Ah si! Bueno, en esta parte conocemos a esta chica que apareció en la parte anterior, de la que no teníamos ni idea de quien era. Ya sabemos su nombre, y porque apareció. Tambien vemos a Yoh, dudando entre si ayudarle o no. Y la verdad me parece algo lógico, porque no puedes andar por el mundo ayudando a "purificar" a tu hermano si no estas seguro de que en verdad vaya a ser purificado, o si simplemente es una trampa. Tambien el hecho de que todos los demás apoyan y respetan las decisiónes que toma su amigo Yoh, como podemos verlo en la serie, que por eso es que Ren y los demás lo escojen de capitán para que los guíe a la Aldea Apache.**

**Les he dejado un par de pistas, creo que bastante sutiles, a si que les suguiero que prensten mucha antención, pues les servirán para las próximas partes. Aunque, siempre les voy a ir aclarando todo.**

**Creo que esas fueron todas las notas. Ahora pasaré responder los (dos) reviews del capítulo anterior. (Dejémoslos en capítulos, porque me omplican menos la vida, xD)**

**Tali: **Muchas gracias por tu RR! Y si, estabas en lo correcto. El bebé es Hao. Claro que voy a poner mucho romance! Jejeje, por eso los generos en el que esta ubicado. Y me pone muy contenta el que vayas a seguir la historia! Ponme tu correo en el próximo RR para que cuando actualize te pueda avisar. Nos vemos y que hayas disfrutado del capítulo!

** Adelle Beth:** Gracias a ti tambien por pasarte por el fic y leerlo. Me meti a tu perfil (yo alli de curiosa), y vi que tienes varios fics de Shaman King, asi que esperame pronto por allí, que voy a pasar a leerlos, al igual que los de Planet Survival, (me encanta la pareja Luna/Kaoru). Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que haya te haya gustado el capitulo.

** Y a ti, si tú, del otro lado de la pantalla. Si, a ti te hablo, lector que por pura casialidad encontraste este fic, y que te pusiste a leerlo. Dejame un review! No te quita mucho tiempo, son solo unas cuantas palabras, pero no sabes lo feliz que me harán! Y asi actualizaré más rapido.**

**Atte,  
Tomoe-chan **


End file.
